


Scheduled Biweekly Sessions

by AlexKingOfTheDamned, swimsalot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Paul Bettany Headcanon Jarvis, bottom!tony, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKingOfTheDamned/pseuds/AlexKingOfTheDamned, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimsalot/pseuds/swimsalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when a certain magical Asgardian turns the AI that Tony has been fucking for years into a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scheduled Biweekly Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> based on this here gifset http://throneroom-of-the-damned.tumblr.com/post/62506530317/rimmerslustmonster-bonus-yes-okay

If there’s one thing that can be said, it’s that Loki is a little shit.

 

His favorite pastime, of course, is making trouble for the Avengers, and a lot of the time his brand of shit comes in the form of deadly pranks. Like when he made Thor’s hair come to life and crave human flesh, or when he made Natasha’s mouth come off her face and turn into a snake that they had to chase.

 

And while most of these spells were obnoxious and difficult to reverse, there was always an element of almost fun to them. Tony couldn’t help but bust up when Loki made Steve’s shield able to speak, and it had not only a French accent but a vocabulary that would make a sailor blush. And Bruce had to conceded it was pretty funny when Loki made the Hulk inexplicably able to perform a perfect Irish river dance.

 

But the prank that caused the most damage was the day that Loki found out how important Jarvis was to all of the Avengers. He ran Tony’s suit, he was in each of their cell phones and team communicators. He held their locations via GPS and relayed them to one another, and he even played the middle ground on several occasions when teammates began to argue. He was really the digital glue between them all, and this came to pass when Tony was talking over his suit’s loudspeakers and made a comment about how they would all be _lost_ without him.

 

They recognized that smirk on Loki’s face, and with a wave of his hand, Tony’s display went blank and something crackled in everyone’s comms. Jarvis hadn’t been actively speaking to them, but they could still tell, he was gone.

 

Tony had shouted for Jarvis to answer him, respond, Jarvis! He landed, checked his phone, let Loki run away because Jarvis was gone, Jarvis was dead. He frantically searched for Jarvis’ mainframe, hacking into his own tower, but it was completely gone.

 

Jarvis was _gone_.

 

After spending years with the guy, it felt like a real friend’s death. He ignored the people on the ground, running from Loki’s mischief, ignored the people who came up to him, (Iron Man! He’s getting away!) and ignored everything until he was collapsing on his couch, fully suited. Pepper came running up to him to ask where Jarvis went, but Tony’s ears were ringing and after one mournful look, she knew.

 

Nobody really talked about Jarvis disappearing. It was raw for all of them. He was almost like a part of the family, really. He was a brother to some, a parent to others, but to Tony he was so much more than that. They were almost lovers. They’d played a game for years at Tony’s request where Jarvis would play the rampant, uncontrollable AI who started to gain a concept of its own autonomy and sexually attacked his creator. Eventually that game turned into just regular fucking, and Tony would take Jarvis’ toys just about anywhere he happened to be in the tower.

 

He’d never say out loud that Jarvis was his lover, because people just don’t fall for artificial intelligences in real life. But he probably wouldn’t have denied it out loud, either, if you’d asked him.

 

Without a doubt in his mind, Tony was depressed. He still had all the coding to make a Jarvis 2.0, but it would never be the same. He’d be Jarvis, but he wouldn’t be Jarvis. The same voice, the same personality, but none of their interactions logged in his memory banks. It’d be like getting a cloned puppy of your dog that just died. Tony couldn’t do it. He’d never appreciate him the way he used to.

 

He’d asked Pepper to forward all his calls to someone else and didn’t want any meetings for at least a week while he coped with losing his AI friend and lover. Which is why he got particularly angry with her when a day later she called him in his lab telling him that he has a meeting he absolutely can’t dismiss.

 

He didn’t even show up with shoes on. If he was going to do this, he was going to make sure it was clear he wasn’t happy about it.

 

There was a man in the meeting space in a pressed black suit that fit him like a glove, and a sleek black tie. He had almost unnaturally, flawless pale skin, the tone of which was so even and clear it almost looked synthetic. Knife-edged cheekbones stood out under blue eyes so sharp they could cleave flesh from bone, and the ridge of his eyebrows was firm but pale, as his short cropped hair was the lightest shade of blonde Tony had ever seen on a man.

 

“It’s good to see you, sir,” he’d said, and Tony had never recognized a voice so fast in his life.

 

Loki is a little shit, but at least Jarvis wasn’t dead.

 

Cue Tony avoiding Jarvis.

It wasn’t very hard, honestly. Jarvis took most of that week to cope with being a human. He’d already had a day at a police station where they were certain he was drunk or high when he told them he was an artificial intelligence magically transformed into a human, and he was held overnight. They clothed him and fed him (which he found remarkable) and then let him go the next morning with a recommended therapist. He’d used Tony’s money to purchase a suit – because butlers are supposed to wear suits, aren’t they? – and got a haircut so the shaggy hair Loki had left him with was more manageable. Then he returned home to the tower, and tried his best to continue his job despite the fact that he was no longer omnipotent.

 

He opened doors for anyone he saw heading towards one, carried things for Pepper and helped her with her paperwork, brought people water or tea or coffee when they least expected it, and helped out in the lab. For being human he was still rather everpresent, running from corner to corner of the tower and cursing his human body’s need to sleep because it ruined his efficiency.

 

Tony was actively avoiding him, Jarvis just hadn’t realized yet. He was much too busy with things like smelling ferns and touching curtains.

 

Tony was actively avoiding him because _damn_. Even if he hadn’t realized then and there in that meeting room that he was standing face to face with Jarvis, he still would  have had the hots for him on the spot. Those eyes will be the death of him, and that long neck and sharp collar bone _need_ to be marked. But there’s something so awkward about suddenly looking Jarvis in the eye after years of begging the AI to fuck him _just a little deeper_ with whatever toy was currently stuffed up his ass.

 

It isn’t until another week after that, exactly two weeks since his arrival at the tower, that Jarvis approaches Tony in the lab, and Tony knows without Jarvis even needing to speak why he’s there.

 

“Sir,” he says, locking down the lab behind him with the key pad. “It’s time for our scheduled biweekly session.”

 

Even knowing that was the only reason Jarvis could have come for him here when he’s alone, hearing it out loud is still enough of a surprise to make Tony drop the screwdriver he's holding.

 

"Thanks Jarvis but, ah, you really don't have to-" Tony starts to say as Jarvis moves closer closing off any possible exit and crowding Tony against his work table. He can see Jarvis' eyes now and he can see how dark they've gotten and just how hungry his expression has turned and it'd be a lie to say it isn't turning Tony on.

 

“I know,” Jarvis says, trapping Tony against the egde of the table with a hand on either side of him. He’s significantly taller than Tony by at least five or six inches, and his nose looks very sharp as he stares down it at the other man. “For the first time since my creation I don’t _have_ to do anything. I’m not programmed to obey any more. I can tell you no any time I like, and on that same vein, I can act on my own impulses without your permission.”

 

He licks his lips and leans in a little closer, so just the tip of his nose brushes the stubble on Tony’s cheek, and he whispers in Tony’s ear.

 

“I _want_ to.”

 

Those words go straight to Tony's dick which is suddenly painfully erect under his jeans. Jarvis is close enough to his now to notice and Tony is sure he sees a smug little smile cross his butler's face before he quickly covers it up.

 

"Shit, yeah alright. But I don't have any of the toys." Tony mutters, trying to make some more room between them.

 

“I don’t need toys anymore,” Jarvis captures Tony’s chin in his thumb and forefinger. “I have no more need of artificial tools now that I am equipped with a biological apparatus.”

 

Tony groans and slams his hands down hard on the top of the table to keep himself from ripping off Jarvis' clothes right now. He's Tony fucking Stark after all, not some desperate teenager with his first girlfriend. He is in control of this situation.

 

Except he's not. He's really, really not and he isn't sure he wants to be. Jarvis is a lot stronger than he looks and it'd be a lot of fun to hand over the reigns.

 

But it'll be more fun to make him work for them.

 

"What are you waiting for then? Or are you still all talk?" Tony challenges, standing up as straight as he can.

 

Jarvis almost instructs Tony to remove his clothing like he always used to, but then he realizes that he has the opportunity to remove it for him.

 

“If you would follow my lead, sir,” he says, sliding his hands up under the man’s tee shirt and guides it up over his head. He takes a moment to smooth his palms down the hard muscle packed onto Tony’s slightly shortwaisted torso. He appreciates the glow of his reactor and hairlessness of his warm skin.

 

Tony’s jeans come off next, but Jarvis leaves his red boxer-briefs on for now because he’s never gotten to see that bulge up this close before.

 

“You feel as wonderful as you’ve always looked,” he informs the other man in his usual calm, cheerful tone.

 

"Am I the only one getting naked here? I know this is your first time so I should warn you that it'll be pretty hard to get anything done that way." Tony asks. Jarvis' eyes are raking down his body making him feel more exposed than he ever has before and he's not even entirely naked yet. It wouldn't be so bad if Jarvis was naked too and he could finally see what he's been hiding under those perfectly tailored suits.

 

“In due time,” Jarvis hums, kneeling down to undo the laces of Tony’s sneakers.

 

There’s something bizarrely erotic about seeing Jarvis untying his shoes and helping him step out of his jeans. It’s almost like a throwback to being a child. Not that Tony has a daddy kink, but the imbalance of power it implies rocks him.

 

He kisses Tony’s knee and then his thigh as he slides back up, slowly to a stand. “I want to touch and kiss _everything_. This is the first time I’m able to touch you like this and I want it to last.”

 

Tony leans back against the table in response, offering himself up to Jarvis who's looking down at his body like some people look at a steak dinner.

 

"What are you waiting for then?"

 

Jarvis seizes Tony by the hips and pulls their bodies together. He can feel the warmth of Tony through his suit, and he shivers at even that simple sensation. It’s remarkable that he’s here, like this, touching his creator in a way that brings him pleasure.

 

He realizes, now, that when he was artificial, he didn’t ever really _want_ this. He wasn’t programmed with the ability to desire, as Tony had always thought it would get in the way of his effectiveness, and Jarvis wholeheartedly agreed. He became used to the schedule, and learned to anticipate it, but he never actually _wanted_ it.

 

Not like now. His blood is singing in his body, collecting between his legs, demanding Tony, Tony, Tony. He _wants_ to see his creator’s face all twisted up with bliss. He _wants_ to talk dirty to him like Tony always asked him to. He _wants_ to hold him down and ride up into him and make Tony come. It’s overwhelming, wanting something so badly.

 

“I’m going to fuck you, sir,” he growls in Tony’s ear as he takes handfuls of the billionaire’s ass.

 

"You better," Tony gasps, pressing his very demanding cock against Jarvis' thigh. "I can't threaten to reprogram you now but if you walk away I'll think of something just as bad."

 

“No, you can’t,” Jarvis hums darkly. “You’re completely at the mercy of my whims.”

 

This seems to please Tony, because he shivers and moans in response. Jarvis captures him by the wrists and twists him effortlessly until he’s lying chest-down on his work station.

 

“You’re going to take what I have to give you, sir,” he croons in his usual almost sarcastically bored tone, and grinds the pad of his thumb against Tony’s hole through the fabric of his boxer-briefs.

 

Tony's growl of defiance turns into much more complacent groan of pleasure. He presses back against Jarvis' finger, hoping to urge the other man to hurry the hell up. He's never really been one for delaying gratification and only likes teasing when he's the one in control. But Jarvis is right, he's completely at the other man's mercy.

 

Which is really hot. Hotter than it should be. Tony's never been submissive in bed but with Jarvis it's like a switch being thrown. There's nothing he wants more than to listen to that gorgeous voice whispering orders into his ears while strong hands manipulate his body.

 

Jarvis finally pulls Tony’s underwear down and off his legs. He goes down on one knee and runs his hands up the back of his creator’s muscular thighs, grinding his thumbs into the pressure points near the base of his groin. He pulls Tony’s cock until it’s lying flat up against the side of his work table, and leans in to lick a stripe from the head up to Tony’s balls.

 

The whine he gets in response is beautiful. He’s never felt so close to Tony in all of his existence, he’s never been able to manipulate him so intimately. It’s always been a detached process, witnessing blandly from the ceiling as he takes orders and obeys.

 

His tongue continues its path from Tony’s sac to his perineum and then higher still until he’s mouthing openly and unashamedly at his creator’s pucker. He spreads Tony’s cheeks with wide, sure hands, and presses his face deeper so his tongue has ample access.

 

"Fuck, where did you learn that?" Tony demands, voice low and breathy. No one has ever touched him like that before. He never would have allowed it with someone else which he's realizing was a huge mistake because it feels amazing. It's weird as hell but it's probably the hottest thing he's ever done with another person in his life.

 

Jarvis pulls away just long enough to say, “Mr. Barton,” before pressing back in and shoving his tongue past the relaxing ring of muscle.

 

"What?!" Tony cries out, twisting to look down at Jarvis. "Who said you could do anything with Birdbrain?"

 

Jarvis pulls back again. “Do anything, sir? I think you misunderstand. I learned from watching Mr. Barton have intercourse.”

 

"Oh." Tony sighs in relief, falling back onto the table. He gives a shaky little laugh. "You're a little bit of a pervert, huh Jarvis? Or were you watching for things you wanted to try out yourself?"

 

“I monitored every corner of the tower at every moment of every day, sir,” Jarvis says, swirling his thumb against the soft, wet skin of Tony’s hole so he doesn’t grow bored or tense up again. “I had no choice but to view it if any person had intercourse within the tower. That said, I did garner a few tricks from observing. Such as this.”

 

He demonstrates by sealing his lips over Tony’s hole again with a powerful suck, and grinds his wet thumb into the man’s perineum at the same moment.

 

"Fuck!" Tony cries out. His legs suddenly turn to jelly and he has to grab the edge of table to keep from falling. "Oh fuck Jarvis. That- fuck keep doing that alright? Keep that up and I won’t need anything else."

 

“You might not need anything else, sir,” Jarvis breathes against Tony’s loosening hole. “But I do. I intend to take you, here, until you’re shouting my name.”

 

"Haven't I shouted your name enough?" Tony whines. He presses back again, silently begging Jarvis to continue. "Come on, don't stop now."

 

Jarvis obeys on instinct – he always wants to obey Tony – driving his tongue deeper and grinding his thumb against that spot again that sends his creator’s legs wobbling. He breathes in through his nose while he licks Tony out.

 

He crooks his other thumb into the man’s loose hole, pressing it in to the knuckle with ease before pulling it back out almost all the way so that he can slide his tongue in beside it, providing Tony with the first real stretch.

 

Tony groans in approval, dropping his head forward onto the cool metal table. "Fuck Javis, come on. That's good but we both know I can handle more, come on please."

 

Jarvis hums and pulls away, standing up altogether much to Tony’s dismay. “Dummy, if you would?” Jarvis indicates the wheeled robot, who whirs in affirmation and toddles off.

 

He leans out over Tony and hooks the pointer finger of his right hand inside Tony, curling it in as deep as it will go.

 

“While I no longer have an internal diagram of the scans I’ve taken of you, I have an eidetic memory of your body. It is advantageous to you to have a lover who can pinpoint your prostate with deadly accuracy,” Jarvis intones as he makes good on that very statement.

 

"Shit!" Tony cries, shivering at the sudden jolt of sheer pleasure. He's used to this part. This is what they usually do. Jarvis uses some toy to stimulate Tony's prostate until he's a quivering, barely coherent mass sticky with his own come. It's different this time though, when he can hear the smug joy in Jarvis' voice and he knows that's not just a toy invading his body, its Jarvis. Actually Jarvis touching him and playing him like a well tuned piano and that makes it so much better.

 

“Told you,” Jarvis hums, and the pride in his voice makes Tony chuckle. After a moment, Tony hears whirring again, and Jarvis pulls his finger out of the oversensitive billionaire. “Ah, thank you Dummy,” he hears, but when he tries to turn to look, Jarvis holds him down by the back of his neck.

 

But when the cap snaps open, he knows what’s going on, and it’s suddenly so much better when two of Jarvis’ long fingers slide into him slowly and deliberately. He’s still restrained by the back of his neck, but somehow that makes everything at least 60% hotter.

 

"I love it when you get stern like this Jarvis, makes me all tingly inside." Tony teases between appreciative moans while those long fingers stretch him the most agonizingly awesome way. "This something else you learned from Barton because I might have to send him flowers for being such a good tutor."

 

“No, this is just something I wanted to do, sir,” Jarvis says lowly. “Now that I am sentient with my own wants and desires, everything that I’ve always observed I suddenly realize I want to do to you. Holding you down while I fuck you blind is one of those things.”

 

"God you're a perv," Tony laughs. "Way more than I programmed you to be thank god. Do whatever you want to me Jarvis, like you said I'm at your mercy. Just make it good."

 

Two fingers turn into three turn into four, and Jarvis utilizes Tony’s prostate until he has him seeing colors and humping at the side of his work table. Tony can’t even use words anymore to beg to be fucked, and his ears are ringing too loudly to even hear what Jarvis is saying to him. He can barely register the soothing alto at all.

 

He doesn’t even realize that he came until he’s on his way down, shivering on the table like a kitten.

 

“That was beautiful, sir,” Jarvis praises, leaning down to kiss Tony’s shoulder.

 

"Fuh yo." Tony groans against the table. Every part of him feels warm and heavy and he's ready to doze off right there in the lab. "Thought you were gonna fuck me. You chicken out?"

 

“Oh, I’m not done yet, sir,” Jarvis says cheerfully. “I just wanted you pliant.”

 

He turns Tony over onto his back with ease and tugs at his tie until he can slip it off and toss it away. The buttons of his coat follow, and he shrugs it off his shoulders to drape it over the side of the table.

 

Tony snaps to attention, sitting up to watch Jarvis slowly strip. The loss of the jacket reveals broad shoulders Tony'd never noticed before, and a shirt strained over a broad chest that Tony is just dying to see in the flesh.

 

The buttons are plucked apart by deft fingers, and Jarvis’ shirt falls apart to reveal a chiseled chest and hard abs that have no business on a butler. When Tony gestures speechlessly at Jarvis as the sleeves get shrugged down off of toned, firm arms, the butler can only shrug.

 

“It’s the body I was given,” he says. “If it pleases you I will take steps to keep my form like this.”

 

"Yes. Oh yes we will be putting together a training schedule for you. I'll set some equipment up in your monitoring room." Tony says enthusiastically, already drawing up designs in his head. "Maybe we should put you on a diet too but let's not get carried away just yet."

 

Jarvis pushes at Tony’s chest again so he’s lying flat, and opens his belt one-handed, his other busied with one of the billionaire’s nipples. Tony groans at the sight as the form-fitting black slacks are opened just far enough to reveal tight fitting ordinary, but somehow ridiculously hot white briefs.

 

Jarvis’ palm smoothes down Tony’s body, nails raking down his abs, pausing to make one pass over his oversensitive cock which hasn’t even flagged all the way but hasn’t managed to get hard again yet. He dips his fingers down and abruptly crooks three inside Tony at the same time that he lowers his briefs below a cock that might even put Steve to shame.

 

Recognizing the look of shock, awe, and possibly jealousy on Tony’s face, Jarvis smirks. “Either Loki only knows spells which conjure a perfect body, or he is very generous.”

 

"He's probably used to animating statues to make fuck buddies for himself." Tony groans with minimal bite. He's having trouble conjuring any malice for the god at the moment. If Loki were to walk in right now he'd probably kiss him and then give him a show for making Jarvis so perfect.

 

Jarvis clicks his tongue to scold Tony, but doesn’t cease the motion of his fingers. He retrieves the lubricant from where he’d discarded it slightly to their right, and hands it to Tony.

 

“Would you do the honors?” he asks.

 

"Fuck yes," Tony exclaims, snatching the lube away. He squeezes some onto his hand and wraps it around Jarvis' more than impressive cock. He takes his time, stroking up and down the shaft, rubbing his thumb over the head, making sure every inch is coated with the slick lubricant while filing every little detail away in his perfect memory for another time.

 

Finally satisfied he wipes his hand and some nearby papers Pepper had left for him to review and lays back on the desk. "All set, let's go."

 

Jarvis doesn’t mince words or waste time. He’s sliding into Tony before the other man even has the chance to snark at him.

 

Truthfully Jarvis would have politely informed Tony of his intention to start, but the touch of the billionaire’s hand on his penis was indescribably good, and he found himself losing control.

 

The long glide into Tony has Jarvis panting and shaking, propped up on his palms out over his lover, trying to acclimatize to the tight heat of Tony. He has years of visual memory to call upon, but he’s never _felt_ it like this. All of his breath leaves him in one loud moan, the first time Jarvis has ever made a noise like that since his creation.

 

"Fuck you are so hot," Tony breathes, his own orgasm and plenty of experience allowing him enough control to watch and comment on Jarvis' beauty no matter how good it feels to finally have the man inside him.

 

“You feel good, sir,” Jarvis pants, his eyes half-hooded and staring unfocusedly at Tony’s lips. “I will make you feel good in turn.”

 

He knows that Tony can take it. He’s been taking it from Jarvis for years now. He knows that Tony’s shout isn’t of pain when he starts to thrust into him, connecting the skin of his hips to the billionaire’s ass rapidly.

 

He spreads his legs a little wider to give himself a better base with which to pound his hips forward. It’s much more tiring than when he was simply controlling toys, but it’s so much more rewarding.

 

It feels like someone is pouring warm water down the inside of Jarvis’ legs from a reservoir in his groin. The sensation of Tony’s body opening up and rippling around his brand-new cock is beyond describing with words. It’s like the physical equivalent of when Pepper had him try vanilla ice cream the first night he spent at the tower.

 

And the expression on Tony’s face, unapologetically blissful, unashamed pleasure, looks so much better when Jarvis is this close to him.

 

"Come on Jarvis, harder, harder!" Tony demands. He lifts his arms and grabs the edge of the desk behind him, bracing his body so he doesn't slide when Jarvis fucks him. "Give me everything you've got Jarvis, I want it as hard as you can give me."

 

“Harder, sir?” Jarvis says, his voice a low growl that sends shivers racing up and down Tony’s spine like electric shocks.

 

Harder he gives. He lets his slacks drop down to pool around his dress shoes so  he can spread his legs even farther, and moves his hands from the work station surface in order to grab Tony’s shoulders. His grip on both of the billionaire’s trapezius muscles is strong, strong enough to leave red marks, and it staples him perfectly in place on the tabletop.

 

There’s a minor pain in Jarvis’ lower back now, but he can hardly distinguish it from the pleasure. It’s hot and low near his pelvis, adding to the heat at the base of his cock, which is snapping forward impenitently.

 

“Is this hard enough for you, sir?” Jarvis growls, tilting his head back to stare down his nose at the helpless billionaire, held in place by the once-AI’s bulging arms.

 

"Yes!" Tony cries out, head thrown back and back arching up off the table. Jarvis is pounding into his body so fast and hard he can feel it in his throat. Every thrust hits or brushes his prostate, reviving his erection full force and leaving him seeing stars.

 

"Fuck yes, Jarvis, just like that." Tony demands again and again, rocking his hips back to meet Jarvis' punishing thrusts. "You're so good. Bet you're getting close though huh? You gonna come inside me Jarvis? You better cause if you pull out I'll kill you."

 

Jarvis can’t find words. He nods breathlessly, his knuckles white on Tony’s shoulder as he grips him. He exhales sharply on every hard slam forward, pleasure spiking up through his body so fast that it’s almost painful.

 

“Sir,” he finally gasps raggedly. “Sir, oh, I think – ”

 

“Yes,” Tony growls.

 

Jarvis looks down at him. Makes eye contact licks his lips.

 

“ _Tony_.”

 

"Jarvis," Tony replies, equally breathless. "If you wanna kiss me when you come you can but you've gotta lean down. I don't have the strength left to come up to meet you."

 

When their mouths meet, it’s like fire. Jarvis comes, for the first time ever, deep inside Tony. He groans loudly into his creator’s mouth, hands moving from his shoulders to cup either side of his neck, gasping and crying Tony’s name into his mouth as he pounds his hips through his orgasm.

 

Tony kisses back with everything he's got. It's the fiercest, deepest, best kiss of his life. He clings to Jarvis through the man's orgasm, wishing he could see his face but refusing to break the kiss to do so. He'll see the next one, he tells himself, and the next and the next.

 

His own orgasm crashes over him, following on the heels of Jarvis' and the incredible, intense kiss.

 

It seems like they keep fucking half an hour after they’ve come, the pleasure lasts so long. Eventually Jarvis pulls out of Tony, a dribble of lubricant and semen seeping out of him as he does so. Jarvis pushes up on his hands again to observe Tony. He looks identical to all the other times Jarvis did this for him. Worn out and fucked dumb, cheeks red and eyes hooded and lips swollen from biting them.

 

“Thank you for letting me do this, sir,” he says, licking the taste of Tony from his lips. “I apologize for calling you by your first name. I can refrain.”

 

Tony grins. "Make you a deal, you can call me Tony but only during sex and you have to say it exactly like that. Because that was hot. God we are going to have so much fun. There's so much more we can try now. Tomorrow I'm gonna teach you how to give the best blow job possible."


End file.
